Kiss Those Tickets Goodbye!
by sonnycentral
Summary: What if Chad had told Sonny he wanted a kiss for the last court side ticket? Altered scene from "Sonny in the Kitchen With Dinner." For 0TwistedAngel0, who also gave me the idea. Chad/Sonny one-shot


This is for _0TwistedAngel0_ because she is the one that mentioned this idea of Chad wanting a kiss for the last ticket in the episode "Sonny in the Kitchen With Dinner." She gave me the idea and told me to do with it as I wish, so I came up with this. It's a fluffy little one-shot :)

_

* * *

_**Kiss Those Tickets Goodbye!**_  
_

Chad sat contently at his mirror, chomping away on his delicious hero sandwich named after _yours truly_. The heartthrob dined without a care in the world, while one of his many assistants styled his hair. As he ate blissfully, he muttered, "Mmmm, that's some good Chad," through muffled bites.

His feast was suddenly interrupted though as his frenemy Sonny Monroe, approached him. "You got some Chad on your shirt," she informed, politely picking the food off of his sweater vest for him.

"Oh thanks," he beamed a genuine smile, secretly happy to see her. He also didn't mind that she touched him, even if just to pick food off his clothes. "Bib me," he said to his assistant, snapping his fingers. _Jeez, good work is so hard to find_, he mused as he shook his head.

"Chad," Sonny said in her 'I need something' voice and giggled nervously, "I need a favor." Chad gave her a dubious look and closed the lid to his sandwich, setting the container labeled 'CHAD' on the vanity. "Listen, I'm helping Tawni out, and we need your court side tickets for the _Lakers _game," she continued in a flirty tone.

"You mean- _these?_" he asked, picking the tickets up and asking in a teasing manner.

"Thanks Chad," Sonny smiled, reaching for the tickets in his hand. Chad pulled them back to his chest, away from her grasp.

"Ah! Not so fast," he retorted, standing up from the chair. "I have these seats _because…_" he trailed, waiting for her to answer.

Sonny knew what he was doing. Normally Sonny wouldn't give in to his pestering, but she _really_ needed those tickets, and he was going to make her work for them.

"You're the star of _Mackenzie Falls_, the number one tween show," she smiled through gritted teeth. She stuck her hand out, anticipating the tickets.

"Oh, that's worth one," he grinned, placing just one ticket in her hand.

Sonny knew what she had to do- keep feeding his ego. She resisted rolling her eyes, and continued praising him.

"And… you have the best tasting sandwich in the whole cafeteria," she acclaimed, wincing as she did so. His sandwich _was_ pretty tasty.

"There's number two, you wanna go for three?" Chad said, handing her the second ticket, and flaunting the third one in the air.

"I can't," she refused.

"Ooh say it," he taunted.

"I won't."

"Say it," he hissed, waving the last ticket in her face.

Sonny sighed deeply, knowing she would soon regret her words. "You're the greatest… actor… of our gener-ation," she spat hastily.

"Thanks for finally admitting it," Chad smirked. "But I already knew that."

Sonny reached for the ticket, but he drew it back again.

"C'mon Chad, please?" Sonny pouted, fluttering her long eyelashes. "I did everything you wanted."

"Nope, one more thing," he grinned, waiting for her response.

"Anything," Sonny gave in. At this point she didn't care, it couldn't be any worse than saying he's the best actor.

"_Anything?_ Really Monroe, I didn't expect you to give in so easily."

"What is it you want Chad?" Sonny huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"A kiss," he answered.

"A kiss?" she asked incredulously. "I am _not_ kissing you."

"Fine, then I guess you don't want this last ticket," he said, flapping it in her face. "Too bad, you probably would have had a fun time at the game."

"Fine, I'll give you a kiss… from Tawni. She's the one who really needs the ticket anyway," Sonny replied, and retreated to find her co-star.

"That's not going to work," Chad said, earning Sonny's attention again.

"What do you mean, that's not going to work?" Sonny asked. "You said you wanted a kiss. You weren't specific."

"I meant, a kiss from _you_," he smiled.

"No way Chad, never gonna happen."

"Alright, then you can just _kiss_ these tickets goodbye," he sneered, quickly grabbing the other two from her hand and now holding all three tickets captive once again.

"Ugh _Cha-ad!_ Fine!" Sonny pouted as she crossed back over to him.

Chad smirked, knowing that she wanted this just as much as him- even if she refused to admit it.

"You want kissin', I'll give you kissin!" she exclaimed, cupping Chad's face in her hands and standing up on her tiptoes. She stared in to his bold blue eyes, losing herself for a second. Then she pulled his face to hers, pressing her lips softly to his. After a moment, she tried to pull away, but Chad wrapped his arms around her waist, and tugged her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, both stepped back for a moment, gazing in to the others' eyes. "Wow Chad, _both_ of your eyes are sparkling."

"Really?" he asked, blushing slightly. He shyly broke eye contact as he scuffed his shoe against the ground.

Sonny edged her face closer to his, lifted his chin, and examined his eyes. Chad rubbed the back of his neck nervously at their closeness.

"Nope, never mind, still just the one," she smiled, and then grabbed the tickets from his hand. "Peace out sucka!" she yelled as she giggled away triumphantly.

"Enjoy the game!" he yelled, causing her to turn back and flash him a giddy smile before she left.

He shook his head and chuckled, as he watched the bubbly brunette leave- a huge smile plastered on both of their faces.

"I'm not a sucka," he smirked, biting his lip at the thought of her. "Except for when it comes to Sonny Monroe."


End file.
